


Спецвыпуск Бакумацу: визитка

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Choushuu, Diary/Journal, Gen, Humor, Ishin Shishi, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Наша редакция не рекомендует отключать рабочий скин (во избежание атаки огромных рыб).Внимание! Выпуск содержит 10 страниц.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Наша редакция не рекомендует отключать рабочий скин (во избежание атаки огромных рыб).  
> Внимание! Выпуск содержит 10 страниц.

  
ВЯЛЕНАЯ РЫБА

ЕЖЕНЕДЕЛЬНЫЙ ОБЗОР СОБЫТИЙ

наклейки на память

  



	2. Chapter 2

СОДЕРЖАНИЕ

От редакции: кто такой Сом Намазу?

[3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70666230)

Величайшие учителя современности. Вы не узнаете своего ребенка, если отправите его учиться у...

[4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70669038)

Новости шоу-бизнеса: что случилось с известным продюсером?!

[5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70669164)

Несостоявшиеся звезды ТикТока: Кондо Исами умеет ТАКОЕ!

[5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70669164)

Светская жизнь: любовницы Хиджикаты Тошизо — сколько их?

[6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70670985)

Спортивная колонка. Команда Республики Эзо оспаривает решение арбитров! 

[7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70670907)

Туризм. Подбор лучших гостиниц для убийств — только индивидуальные решения!

[8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70717722)

Популярные игры эпохи: Katsura GO

[9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70737420)

Искусство: чтобы сделать идеальное фото на память, нужно всего лишь...

[10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754322/chapters/70788528)

2


	3. Chapter 3

ОТ РЕДАКЦИИ

Давным-давно, больше полутора веков назад, жители порта близ города [Эдо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%B4%D0%BE_\(%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B4\)) стали свидетелями удивительного события. Тёплым летним утром из-за горизонта в небо потянулись густые темные столбы, и были они столь велики, что поначалу люди приняли их за длинные носы хитрых демонов-Тэнгу, которые, как поговаривали, нередко спускались с гор искать пропитание в городах. Но чем ближе двигались к берегу загадочные столбы, тем больше они напоминали дым: будто в море пылал огонь. Тогда старик, знавший все сказания древних, воскликнул: [Намазу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B7%D1%83)! Намазу! Беда пришла к нам!

И бросились люди врассыпную, боясь Великого Сома Намазу, предвещавшего великие беды и великие землетрясения.  
Дым же становился всё ближе, и те смельчаки, кто не побоялся гнева Великого Сома, стали свидетелями события, изменившего ход японской истории — [прибытия Чёрных кораблей](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%91%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8). Именно оно положило начало самому короткому, но очень насыщенному периоду в жизни страны — [эпохе Бакумацу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83).  
А что же Намазу, спросите вы? А Намазу [приплыл чуть позже](http://japanorama39.ru/interesting/namadzu-e-gravyuryi-s-somami-vyizyivayushhimi-zemletryaseniya/)…

3


	4. Chapter 4

ОБРАЗОВАНИЕ

Надоели традиционные школы с их устаревшей любовью ко всему китайскому? Считаете, что ваш ребёнок достоин лучшего, а в будущем ему скорее пригодятся знания, чем статус? Тогда эта статья для вас! До начала учебного года осталось чуть больше месяца — время выбирать! Верхнюю строку нашего топа занимает [Ёшида Шоин ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%A1%D1%91%D0%B8%D0%BD) со своей свободной и, что немаловажно в любые времена, бесплатной [Школой под соснами](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Sh%C5%8Dkasonjuku_Academy). Пиар-акция обители свободомыслия проходит исключительно благодаря выдающимся ученикам и выпускникам; однако даже [те, кто](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%90%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE) был лишь косвенно знаком с данным учебным заведением, не забывают упомянуть его при любом удобном случае. На сегодняшний день Школа под соснами вырастила лучшее поколение мятежников, революционеров, политиков и даже лихих [пироманов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BB%D0%B5_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8#:~:text=%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%20%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BB%D0%B5%20%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B8%20\(%D1%8F%D0%BF,%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%20%D1%81%D1%91%D0%B3%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%20%D0%B8%20%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0%20%D0%A2%D1%91%D1%81%D1%8E) (иногда все эти качества сочетаются в [одном человеке](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P9giqzeyKDkwq4kMLBwt2V8bOvWDqmRG/view?usp=sharing)). Единственный минус — не все ученики доживают до старости. Но разве это повод не попробовать? 

Второе место отдано Военно-морской академии под руководством [Кацу Ринтаро](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%8E). Это место не так знаменито, но зато открывает широкий спектр возможностей для будущих выпускников: [торговля, бесславная смерть или ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsubishi)[кругосветные путешествия ](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Japanese_Embassy_to_the_United_States) — в Военно-морской академии» каждый выбирает сам. Что же касается личности самого Кацу-сенсея, хочется отметить, что этот человек обладает колоссальными опытом и знаниями, а также смекалкой: иначе и не объяснить, как, не имея в подчинении ни одного корабля, он создал целый флот! Поспешите занять самую уютную каюту! 

Последней в списке (но не по значению) закрепилась "Школа изучения западных наук" знаменитого врача, практикующего европейскую медицину, [Огаты Коана](https://ru.qaz.wiki/wiki/Ogata_K%C5%8Dan). Поступив в неё, ваш ребёнок сможет не только познакомиться с азами естественных наук, но и получит совершенно необходимый любому современному человеку опыт — изучение иностранного языка. Также в школе имеется обширная библиотека, за чтение книг из которой можно угодить в тюрьму или быть обезглавленным. Помимо базового, здесь предусмотрены дополнительные курсы по интересам на тот случай, если вдруг ваш ребёнок [с детства мечтал свергнуть текущий режим](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%BC%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE). Всё ещё не уверены в выборе? Что ж, а как вам идея работать во время [эпидемии холеры](https://books.google.ru/books?id=OWy6AAAAQBAJ&pg=PT637&lpg=PT637&dq=%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F+%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B+%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9&source=bl&ots=tt3tYVK9Zq&sig=ACfU3U0U-K8yy5A7Onnz0Zjy88SRJfzFNw&hl=ru&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiphObwwK_uAhUHmIsKHUVLAWcQ6AEwDnoECBAQAg#v=onepage&q=%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8B%20%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9&f=false)? Уже заинтригованы? ДА! Это выбор настоящего патриота! 

4


	5. Chapter 5

КОНЕЦ САМОГО ПОПУЛЯРНОГО ШОУ СОВРЕМЕННОСТИ?

СМЕРТЬ ИЗВЕСТНОГО ПРОДЮСЕРА МОЖЕТ ПРИВЕСТИ К ЗАКРЫТИЮ ВЫСТАВКИ "ЛИЦА ЭПОХИ"!

С прискорбием сообщаем о скоропостижной кончине скандально известного [Ии Наоскэ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%B8_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%8D). Ии заменит своими [неоднозначными творческими решениями](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B), но наибольшую славу получил после экстравагантного перформанса ["Лица эпохи"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B8_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2_%D0%90%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9). Шоу, длившееся год, сопровождалось масштабной рекламной кампанией, организованной бакуфу, а экспонаты демонстрировались во многих регионах страны. Однако отметим, что не все разделяют любовь к современному искусству: некоторые (особенно выходцы из [Сацума](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0_\(%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\)), [Чошу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%91%D1%81%D1%8E_\(%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\)) и [Мито](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BE_\(%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\))) считают, что Ии Наоскэ давно пора выгнать из шоу-бизнеса, а завистники называют его экспозиции головотяпными.

Как сообщает наш источник, причиной смерти Ии стали травмы, полученные в ходе участия в организованном Сэки Тэцуноскэ турнире. Что же будет с шоу и почему бакуфу так долго скрывало гибель Ии Наоскэ? Продолжение [читайте в источнике!](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D1%83_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0)

НЕСОСТОЯВШИЕСЯ ЗВЕЗДЫ ТИКТОКА

"Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГ УДЕРЖАТЬСЯ!"

Именно так ответил [Харада Саноскэ](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BA%D1%8D), когда его спросили, как он решился на такой важный шаг. "Этот тип заявил, что я даже сэппуку совершить не сумею, ну, я и показал, кто тут самурай, а кто деревенщина, — рассказал наш собеседник. — Да, было больно, но оно того стоило: кто еще может таким похвастаться, а?" В завершение беседы Харада-сан предложил нашему корреспонденту взглянуть на его шрам-доказательство смелого поступка, а также поделился схемой правильного вскрытия живота, что резать лучше именно так. _Редакция журнала настоятельно не рекомендует читателям повторять этот трюк._

Оказывается, среди офицеров [Шинсенгуми](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B8) немало талантов! Господин Сэризава Камо порывался устроить факир-шоу (которое, как выяснила редакция, осваивал по самоучителю, добытому контрабандой из Мито), но его отговорили от этой идеи, напомнив о технике безопасности. Зато [Кондо Исами](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE_%D0%98%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8) снова продемонстрировал свой любимый фокус: заснул кулак в рот. Это достижение никому так и не удалось повторить! Каким трюком Кондо-сан порадует нас в следующий раз? Все желающие посмотреть приглашаются в Икеда-я.

5


	6. Chapter 6

ГЕЙША И САМУРАЙ???

Чем закончится история любви прекрасной Икумацу и опасного мятежника?

Нашей редакции стало известно о недавней свадьбе разыскиваемого сёгунатом [Кацуры Когоро](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%BE_%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%91%D1%81%D0%B8) из Чошу и одной из самых популярных красавиц Гиона. К сожалению, нашему корреспонденту не удалось взять интервью у молодоженов, поскольку они скрываются от бакуфу, но он побеседовал с теми, кто знал удивительную пару. Вот что говорят о господине Кацуре и госпоже Икумацу в Киото:

— Я знаком с ним еще по Эдо. Он был тогда инструктором в додзё и подавал надежды, очень жаль, что он ступил на преступный путь. Уверен, ничего хорошего этот союз не принесет!

_Кондо Исами, командир Шинсенгуми_

— Ах, это так романтично! Сестрица Икумацу полюбила его с первого взгляда. Однажды она помогла господину Кацуре спрятать его друзей в чайном домике, и в благодарность он выкупил контракт сестрицы Икумацу и подарил его ей. Потом, когда он, гонимый и всеми покинутый, скрывался и жил под мостом, она каждый день носила ему обед. Я знала, что они не могли не встретиться снова!

 _гейша из дома Пиона, где работала госпожа Икумацу_

— Отвратительный тип. Заморочил голову бедняжке Икумацу... А уж его дружки! Представляете, один из них, [Ито Шунске](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B8), угрожал мне мечом, мечом! Сказал, что я пожалею, если я не отступлюсь. Ох, она еще пожалеет, что выбрала Кацуру, а не меня!

 _господин, пожелавший остаться неизвестным_

Стрельба, закончившаяся медовым месяцем

Стоит отметить, что господин Кацура — не единственный мятежник, решившийся связать себя узами брака. После скандальной истории, случившейся в Тэрада-я, господин [Сакамото Рёма](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%A0%D1%91%D0%BC%D0%B0), опасаясь скорой смерти, предложил своей избраннице Нарасаки Рё руку и сердце.

Любовница [Кондо Исами](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE_%D0%98%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8) — кто она?

К сожалению, ответ на этот вопрос нам получить не удалось: Шинсенгуми тщательно оберегают секреты своего командира. Зато [Хиджиката Тошизо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%BE), заместитель господина Кондо, заявил, что готов в любой момент дать комментарий о своих настоящих и прошлых любовных связях. Не пропустите!

6


	7. Chapter 7

НОВОСТИ СПОРТА

ВЗЯТИЕ СНЕЖНОГО ГОРОДКА: СКАНДАЛ В ВЫСШЕЙ ЛИГЕ!

Игра сезона набрала небывалый размах — снежные городки превратились в настоящие крепости! Финал чемпионата, проходивший в Хакодатэ, ознаменовался громким спортивным скандалом. Победа кангун над [республикой Эзо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BF%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%AD%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%BE) в большой степени омрачена спорным и непрозрачным судейством, ставящим под вопрос результаты всего чемпионата. До финала в Хакодатэ команда кангун и команда республики Эдзо уже сыграли два матча в [Уцуномия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%BE), с общим результатом по встречам 1:1. Не добившись результата в первых атаках, команда кангуна вывела на замену [броненосец "Котэцу"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%8D%D1%86%D1%83). Несмотря на ожесточённое сопротивление, "северные мальвы" не смогли ничего противопоставить в ответ и были вынуждены играть на оборону. [Эномото Такэаки](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%8D%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8), тренер команды Эзо, незамедлительно обратился к судейской коллегии, утверждая, что использование броненосца противоречит духу игры и нарушает бусидо. Однако его претензия была отклонена. Страсти накалились, когда [Хиджиката Тошизо](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0_%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B7%D0%BE), центральный защитник команды Эзо, получил красную карточку за спор с судьёй и был удалён с поля боя. Под возмущённый свист трибун "императорские хризантемы" штурмовали пустые ворота и вырвали победу в последние минуты овертайма. Главные спортивные эксперты уже назвали этот матч самым спорным и политизированным за всю историю чемпионата. Даже сражение за бронзовую медаль, состоявшееся накануне между командами [Айзу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B7%D1%83) и [Сацума](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B0_\(%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE\)), не вызывало столько вопросов к арбитрам. Тем не менее, апелляция команды Эзо, поданная сразу после матча, была отклонена без объяснения причин. "Я горжусь своей командой, — сказал Эномото Такэаки в ответ на просьбу прокомментировать ситуацию. — Они сражались с большой отвагой и, без сомнения, заслуживали победы. В этом матче потерпели поражение не мы, а весь спортивный мир, утративший понятия о честной и справедливой игре".

САМОЕ ОЖИДАЕМОЕ СПОРТИВНОЕ СОСТЯЗАНИЕ ЗА ПОСЛЕДНИЕ ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ!

Из Эдо поступило сообщение о завершении организованного Сэки Тэцуноскэ турнира ["кто быстрее проткнёт Ии Наоскэ"](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82_%D1%83_%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0). Бакуфу требует список всех участников и победителей и уверяет, что никто не останется без вознаграждения.

7


	8. Chapter 8

ТУРИЗМ

ПЛАНИРУЕТЕ РАСПРАВУ НАД ВРАГАМИ РЕЖИМА??? НЕСЛОЖНЫЙ ТЕСТ ПОМОЖЕТ ВЫБРАТЬ ЛУЧШУЮ ГОСТИНИЦУ!!!

**Ваш любимый киножанр?**  
Боевик (И)  
Мелодрама (Т)  
Шпионский триллер (О)

 **Что дает вам работа?**  
Опору для карьерного роста и реализации жизненных планов (И)  
Чувство стабильности. Для меня процесс важнее результата (Т)  
Удовлетворение от хорошо выполненных задач (О)

 **Лучший способ расслабиться — это...**  
Оттянуться на вечеринке — чем больше народу, тем лучше! (И)  
Посетить сауну и стриптиз-клуб (Т)  
Душевно выпить в узком дружеском кругу (О)

 **Как вы относитесь к публичности?**  
Положительно. Лучше неоднозначная репутация, чем никакой. (И)  
Никак. Лучше бы зарплату прибавили. (Т)  
Отрицательно. Не люблю быть в центре внимания. (О)

 **Больше ответов И:**  
Для вашей деятельной натуры и амбициозных планов лучше всего подойдёт гостиница [Икэда-я](https://wikichi.ru/wiki/Ikedaya_incident). Расположенная в центре города, в оживленном квартале у реки, она достойна стать сценой для вашего звёздного часа. Благодаря её популярности у заговорщиков, вечер, проведённый здесь, гарантированно будет увлекательным и запоминающимся. Главное — не переоцените свои силы!

_Икеда-я. Для тех, кто предпочитает веселиться в большой компании_

 **Больше ответов Т:**  
Даже среди серых будней может блеснуть луч романтики. Гостиница [Тэрада-я](https://mybiblioteka.su/tom2/3-336.html) в тихом пригороде Фушими просто создана для вас. Мирная атмосфера сельской простоты поможет расслабиться, а неожиданные сюрпризы вроде очаровательных служанок в бане или грохота выстрелов не дадут вам заскучать. Даже если удача вам не улыбнётся, вы отлично проведёте время!

_Тэрада-я: с нами не соскучишься!_

 **Больше ответов О:**  
Вы — человек дела и не ищете развлечений? Ваш выбор — съёмные апартаменты в [Оми-я](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE_%D0%A0%D1%91%D0%BC%D0%B0), вдали от оживлённых улиц города. Здесь вам обеспечат приватность, рабочую обстановку и полное отсутствие помех. 

_Для друзей — всегда Оми-я!_

8


	9. Chapter 9

ПОПУЛЯРНЫЕ ИГРЫ ЭПОХИ

ГОРОДСКИЕ ВЛАСТИ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮТ: ПОВАЛЬНОЕ УВЛЕЧЕНИЕ ЛОВЛЕЙ КАЦУРЫ НЕСЕТ УГРОЗУ ОБЩЕСТВЕННОМУ ПОРЯДКУ!!!

Кто из нас не мечтает поймать Кацуру Когоро? Одни рассматривают охоту на самого известного мятежника современности как легальное и одобряемое сёгунатом развлечение. Другие — как быстрый способ обогащения, так как награда за его поимку достигает составляет поистине баснословную сумму.  
Однако в последнее время все чаще звучат тревожные сообщения о том, что ловцы Кацуры в своем чрезмерном усердии нарушают мир и порядок на улицах столицы. Только за прошедший месяц в ходе погонь за Кацурой и других розыскных мероприятий пострадали двадцать семь деревьев, шестнадцать заборов, три моста, восемь кабаков, пять чайных домиков, онсэн и казармы Шинсенгуми. Власти Киото уже обратились к правительству с просьбой запретить ловить Кацуру в общественных местах, в храмах и в государственных учреждениях.  
Между тем врачи бьют тревогу: исследования подтверждают, что охота за Кацурой может нанести вред психическому здоровью обывателей. На днях один из клиентов чайного дома в Санбонги был госпитализирован с приступом острого бреда. Несчастный утверждал, что в тот момент, когда он любовался танцем гейши Икумацу, из шкафа вышел Кацура и удалился в неизвестном направлении. Растёт число приверженцев мистической секты "Свидетели девяти хвостов Кацуры", верящих, что он принадлежит к породе лис-оборотней, чем и объясняется его неуловимость.  
Конечно, эти прискорбные происшествия можно объяснить сезонным обострением душевных заболеваний. Но даже обладателям крепких нервов медики советуют не заниматься ловлей Кацуры более двух часов в день, иначе безобидное хобби может перерасти в настоящую психологическую зависимость, и впоследствии... [[читать дальше]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%BE_%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%91%D1%81%D0%B8)

9


	10. Chapter 10

ИСКУССТВО

КРАТКИЙ ОБЗОР ЭТАЛОННЫХ ПОЗ ДЛЯ ФОТОГРАФИИ

Собираетесь запечатлеть себя для потомков, но не знаете, в какой позе фотографироваться? Вот несколько несложных советов, которые помогут вам сделать выбор. Для начала убедитесь, что поблизости имеется фотоателье. Если его нет, ничего страшного - вам всего лишь нужно добраться до ближайшего населенного пункта, где можно встретить гайдзинов с фотокамерой, например, Нагасаки или Эдо. Не забудьте одолжить у друга форменные штаны, если у вас нет собственных.

Вариант первый: примите как можно более небрежную позу, словно вы совсем не боитесь, что фотокамера высосет вашу душу, и устремите взор вдаль. Это выбор людей необычных и творческих.

Если вы желаете, чтобы вас запомнили настоящим самураем, сядьте в традиционную позу и сделайте вид, будто у вас болят зубы. Любой, взглянув на ваше фото, сразу же поймет, что с вами шутки плохи!

Хотите показать, что вы открыты для нового и готовы учиться? Фотографироваться сидя на стуле — вот ваш выбор. Не забудьте вспомнить о чем-нибудь неприятном (например, о поджидающем вас за углом патруле Шинсенгуми. Или о том, что весна и кангун близко) — иначе фото получится излишне позитивным. Готово, вы восхитительны!

В фотоателье доступен ряд реквизитов, в том числе заколки и кимоно. При желании можно воспользоваться услугами визажиста.

Не нашли подходящий для себя вариант? Лучшие фотомодели [ЗДЕСЬ](https://bakumatsu.org/photos)!

Бонус: Накаока Шинтаро — жертва стоматологии или законодатель трендов??? Эксперты утверждают, что... [[продолжение читайте в источнике]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nakaoka_Shintar%C5%8D)

10

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/0w6cfm.jpg" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
